Creepy Fairy Tail Pasta
by River Styx1201
Summary: Team Natsu screws up. Need I say more.


**A/N: Hey people. I was busy reading my sister's, Eagle Dreamer, fanfiction and came up with this odd story. So I had her help me with the Fairy Tale part but it was mostly written by me. Hope you enjoy this stupidity.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in the Creepypasta mansion. Those who weren't out hunting or stalking their prey were gathered in the living room chatting like normal people. Well, as normal as any serial killer can be. Ben and Dark Link were consumed by the game that they were playing, Jeff was messing with his knife, Jane was talking to Clockwork while contemplating ways to get revenge on Jeff, and Slenderman was in his study, talking to his proxies about their upcoming mission. A normal day indeed.

Right as Laughing Jack appeared, covered in the blood of his latest victim, they heard a noise coming from outside. Jeff got up to go check it out but didn't even make it to the door before it was knocked down in a burst of fire and a pink haired male with no shirt on came through.

"who"s ready for a fight! i'm all fired up!" the pink haired boy yelled as his hands caught fire.

Jeff smirked as he pulled his chef's knife from the pocket of his blood stained hoodie. "You choose the wrong house you pink haired mother fucker."

"Who the hell is this freak?" the pink haired freak asked looking at Jeff weirdly. He went to stab the freak but before he could, a sword flew from the doorway and knocked the knife out of his hand. Angered, he turned to see a woman with long red hair step inside. "Natsu, how many times do I have to say think before you act. I'm not going to be here to save you every time." she said in a calm voice as she glared at the person who challenged them.

"I don't need you to save me, I can save myself." Natsu yelled.

"Oh yeah flame brain, then what about three weeks ago, and the month before that, and a week before that, and..." a boy with blue-black hair and no shirt said as him and a blonde chick came in, along with a blue flying cat. Jeff gave a confused look to LJ who just shrugged.

"All right Grey, I get your point. There's no need to rub it in." Natsu grumbled as he turned back to the freaks in the room.

Laughing Jack stepped forward, still covered in blood, and gave them a sinister smile as he approached the intruders. "Well, if it isn't some new friends. Hahahahahahaha. Shall I show them to the 'guess' room that Slendy has prepared for all unsuspecting visitors." He then gave another sinister laugh as he took another threatening step forward, his eyes locking with the blond. "Or maybe I should take you to my own personal room."

"I don't know LJ," Ben said as he passed a perverted glare over the red head. "The taller one looks to be more fun"

Jane stepped forward and smacked both of their head. "Shouldn't instead of contemplating what you want to do with the intruders, you actually attack them and make sure they don't do anymore damage that Slender will make us clean up.

The Creepypastas rushed towards the group, not wanting to be held responsible for creating the mess without proof that it wasn't them. The last time they had destroyed the living room they had spent a week locked in their room only being able to leave when Slendy wanted them to kill someone or he made food.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled and punched Clockwork in the face, causing her to collapsed to the floor.

He then heard Erza shout "HEAVENS WHEEL!" and saw her take out half of the remaining group. Right now the only ones left standing were the black and white clown that the elf dude had called LJ and the one with the crudely cut smile on his face. Erza could have sworn the smile on the boys face grew wider as he looked over her shoulder at the stairs behind her.

"Like I said to the pink haired faggot," he said with a sinister laugh. "You really shouldn't have came."

In the corner of her left eye she saw Natsu turn and then paled as he took in who was on the stairs. "Uh, Erza. Remember that creepy dude with no face." She gave a slight nod as she remembered the exact accident he was talking about. "Well, you might want to put your swords down and turn around."

Erza did as he said and nearly bolted as she saw who was on the stairs. It was indeed the guy who referred to himself as Slenderman. Behind him were three males. One was in a yellow hoodie with a black and red mask covering his face, the second was a brown haired man with a white feminine mask with the eyes blacked out, and the third one had orange goggles and a mouth guard along with two hatchets that glinted menacingly in the overhead lights. "Last time I encountered your group miss," he said in a staticy voice. "You were needlessly destroying my forest. Now you're attacking my charges and destroying my home. What is your excuse this time and tell me why I should spare your putrid lives when you obviously can't control your urges to break other people's property?"

Slender watched as Erza glared at Natsu. Before she had a chance to respond she felt a hand grip her throat and the cool steel of a knife press against her throat. "So Slendy," she heard Jeff say as he pressed it against her throat harder. "Can I kill them, or do you want to? I still need to get the pink haired boy back for calling me a freak."

The tall being sighed and held up his hand. "No, Jeffery. Let Erza go. According to what I can gather, they got lost because Natsu thought he knew the way. But let this stand as a warning for the next time you enter these woods," he said as he glared at Team Natsu. "The next time there won't be any escape and I will not hesitate to impale all of you on a tree branch and then send it back to your so called guild as a warning to those who might follow your path. Now clean up my house and leave before I change my mind and tell my proxies to kill you and save your organs for Eyeless Jack. He's running low, and trust me, you don't want to be around a hungry cannibal."

With that he disappeared in thin air just like the last time they had met. Jeff growled and removed his knife from her throat before returning it to his pocket. "You lucky bastard," he said as he moved to help Ben get back onto his feet. "He doesn't usually give people a first chance, much less a second. He must see something in you that makes him sorry for or pity you." He then chuckled as a thought went through his head. "Your lucky that Slendy came down when he did or you'll all be dead."

Natsu scoffed. "There's no way you would have beaten me."

Lucy stepped forward cautiously. "For once Natsu's right. We were about to take you and LJ down when Slenderman came in."

It was Jeff's turn to scoff now. "You don't know us blondie. But just some simple information that will serve you well to know next time you decide it's smart to take us on." He smirked as he pointed to himself. "I have a demon inside of me." He then pointed to LJ. "Laughing Jack and his dumb monochrome ass is the product of a stupid angel trying to do a good thing for an insane, homicidal boy. So we could have taken you all down. Easily."

With that, Lucy gulped and backed away from the smiling killer that never blinked.

They spent the next three hours putting the living room back in order before leaving as quickly as they could.

As they were making their way back to the guild to file their report on what happened they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.


End file.
